


Afterburn

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: Station 19 Theme Week (for External Review, Extrication, Flashover and Afterburn) [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: “What?” she asks when simply gazing into his eyes doesn’t reveal anything. Lucas smirks slightly, curls a strand of her hair around his finger and tucks it behind her ear.“You’re beautiful,” he says adoringly, and Vic blushes because Lucas still has that effect on her and leans closer towards him. He meets her halfway and she pulls him into a soft, languid kiss.“Like tell HR. And, move in together. And, get married. And then, kids,” he says softly before kissing her again.In the aftermath of Flashover, a few weeks later, but before telling Sullivan and Frankel, Victoria and Lucas have a serious conversation about their future without meaning to.





	Afterburn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyrusBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/gifts).



> Shout out to CyrusBreeze for organizing theme week! You're awesome! This fic is for you! 😘 Enjoy  
> xx

Sunlight peeked through the curtains and Victoria’s eyelids fluttered open to find a very warm chest. Turning slightly, she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Lucas responded immediately, circling his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as Vic brushed her lips over the soft skin of his throat. Her legs were straddling his hips, feet rubbing lazily against his and her hands gently pressed against his tone abdomen, fingertips trailing along until they found his neck and she wrapped her hands around his neck before trailing kisses along his jaw and pressing one to his lips.

“Good morning,” she greets, voice still husky from sleep and the previous nights’ activities. They’d fallen onto the bed in the throes of heady lust, moaning each other’s names and had fallen asleep not long after the lust and passion had worn off, arms wrapped around each other, Vic’s head tucked in the crook of his arms. He’d wrapped himself around her and she’d curled into him, soaking up the heat that radiated from his body. She had a day off and it was a Saturday, so they were going to take advantage of being free at the same time and spend some quality time together, a rarity the past few weeks.

“Morning,” Lucas greets back, voice husky and muffled, a hint of his Australian accent peeking through. Vic smiles and leans in for another kiss and Lucas cups her face with his hands, fingers gently tangling in the mess of her curls. He deepens the kiss and she props herself with her palms resting on his chest as her toe grazes his calf, causing him to groan. “Victoria,” he mumbles when he pulls away momentarily before rolling them over so he’s on top and pressing another kiss to her lips, this time more intense, heated; less languid and slow. Victoria responds immediately, deepening the kiss as he runs one hand down her side, causing her to shiver. They make love lazily, fingers taking their time to explore the other’s body, lips soft, yet intense, toes curling, eyelids fluttering in pleasure. They pull away much later, only to take their morning activity to the shower which is headier, more intense, bodies pressed against the each other, Vic’s against the wall as water rains down on them. It’s around 11 when they decide to wash and get ready.

Vic perches herself on the counter as Lucas cooks them eggs, that family recipe that led to them admitting their feelings and agreeing to be together for real. They feed each other scrambled eggs and crispy bacon with maple glaze and recount their respective week. She’s in the middle of telling him about a particular rescue in which she and Montgomery scaled a wall of concrete when he pauses and looks at her, his expression a mixture of wonder and amazement. Vic pauses too upon seeing Lucas’ face and looks at him, slightly confused.

“What?” she asks when simply gazing into his eyes doesn’t reveal anything. Lucas smirks slightly, curls a strand of her hair around his finger and tucks it behind her ear.

“You’re beautiful,” he says adoringly, and Vic blushes because Lucas still has _that_ effect on her and leans closer towards him. He meets her halfway and she pulls him into a soft, languid kiss. When they pull away, he rests his forehead against hers, and their breaths mingle.

“You are such a flatterer,” she quips when they pull apart and shoves another forkful of scrambled eggs with bacon and maple glaze in her mouth. Lucas just chuckles.

Vic reaches her hand to rest it on top of his and he turns his palm over, lacing their fingers together.

A few minutes of comfortable silence pass between them as Vic eats, occasionally feeding her boyfriend while he just watches her, content.

“I love you,” Lucas says and Vic smiles. He brings her hand up to his mouth and presses a soft kiss to her wrist.

“I love you, too,” she says and they share another sweet kiss.

“Our children will be as beautiful as you,” he then says and Vic freezes, looking up to meet his gaze.

“Children? _Our_ children?” she asks, a little bit incredulous, a little bit surprised. Children weren’t something she had given much thought to, she’d been focused on Abby for a long time, then figuring out what she wants, then trying to be a good firefighter. But, Lucas clearly had thought about children, if not with her, then with his previous wives. But, they had never discussed it until now.

“Yes, if you want, of course,” he says almost automatically. Vic rolls her eyes. She knew he didn’t always mean for it to happen, but when it came to big decisions he often deferred to her because when they first started he was always scared not to push her, not to rush her.

“Do you? Want children? With me?” she asks, voice a little small.

“Of course I want children. With you. I just… we haven’t really talked about this…” he says, trailing off, his deep blue eyes locked with hers.

“You’re the one who brought up the idea of children!” she snaps, a little irritated, but not really. She’s just a little bit confused if anything.

“In relation to how beautiful you are,” he replies calmly and leans in for another kiss, this time bringing his hands to rest on her hips. “But, yes. I want children,” he says, and then realizes that she hadn’t said anything on the matter. “Do you?” he asks, teeth grazing his lower lip nervously.

“Yes, with you,” she says immediately, without giving it much thought because she looks into his eyes and can see a whole future with him. Victoria doesn’t usually make plans; she lives in the moment, but with Lucas she lets herself hope, and dream, and plan. “Did you and your… previous… wives talk about kids? Do you- do you have kids?” she asks and her voice is a little panicked because they hadn’t spoken much about his past marriages other than how it ended and he’d never mentioned kids, but one could never be sure.

“We talked, sure. My first wife and I, we wanted kids. Obviously. But, when we got married we weren’t ready. I wanted to get through the academy and she wanted to gain her footing at her law firm. So, kids were kind of in the back of our minds. And, then our marriage fell apart and it never happened. Eva didn’t want kids and I thought I could be happy like that. Thought me and her and a golden lab would be enough. But, she cheated on me and it all fell apart and kids were clearly the last thing I was thinking of. And, I haven’t really thought about it until recently. Until you. What about you?” he asks, folding his hands on the table in front of her, blue eyes staring deeply into hers.

“I’ve never really thought about it. You know I had to take care of Abby for a while; I practically raised her. Then, I was also thinking of what I wanted from a career because I knew Abby would grow up and not need me as much anymore. And, she knew what she wanted, but I wasn’t sure. And, then I decided to be a firefighter, so I dedicated all my time and energy into that. I haven’t given it – kids – much thought, but of course I want them with you,” she says and he smiles widely before brushing his lips against hers. Vic responds immediately and Lucas slips his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Vic winds her arms around his waist and he picks her up. “Um, now?” she whispers when she pulls slightly away from his lips. Lucas chuckles.

“No, there’s no rush,” he says and she smiles in relief. “And, maybe we should do a few things first.”

“Like?”

“Like tell HR. And, move in together. And, get married. And then, kids,” he says softly before kissing her again. Vic smiles into the kiss as Lucas settles her on the counter.

“You want to get married?” she asks, surprised, because he’s the one who is twice divorced and she didn’t think he’d ever want to get married for a third time.

“You know what they say, third time’s the charm,” he replies with a smirk. Vic giggles. She cups his cheek fondly.

“Luke, I’m serious. You want to get married?” she asks and he looks away momentarily, can’t quite meet her gaze. “Luke,” she whispers, tugging him slightly to meet her gaze, but he still won’t. “Talk to me,” she says gently and the atmosphere is quiet. She didn’t think their fun, flirty, sexy morning would turn into a conversation about their future, marriage, kids. And, finally he does blue eyes gazing deeply into her brown ones. He pulls slightly away from her while still keeping his arms firmly resting on her hips. Vic rests one hand around his neck, letting the other one drop.

“Yes. I… I didn’t before. After Eva, I never wanted to go through that ever again. I didn’t even want to move on. Date. And, then you yelled at me. Twice.” They both chuckle at that before he continues. And, we met at group. We went for coffee. You kissed me after Miller’s birthday. I asked you out for another coffee. We had more sex. We were there for each other when Sullivan and Herrera got hurt. We agreed to start a relationship. You told me you loved me. I froze and you left. I told you I loved you back. We told your team. And, somewhere along the way I started seeing a future with you. I didn’t think I could do that, but I’m so in love with you I can’t help it. So, yes. Yes, I want to marry you and have kids with you and have a future with you. I love you,” he says earnestly and his gaze is sincere and honest and Vic doesn’t know what to say. So, she kisses him again and he kisses her back and they get lost in the sensation of each other, fingers trailing, and tugging, and exploring. Vic pulls slightly away and gazes deeply into his eyes.

“Are you- are you asking?” she asks in a breathy, husky voice. Lucas chuckles.

“Not yet. I will. I will ask. But, first we have a few more things to do,” he says before picking her up properly and carrying her to the bedroom where they resume what they started, getting lost in the feeling of each other, of warm skin on warm skin, of fingers exploring and touching, of their lips on each other, of electricity pulsing between them.

“I love you,” she whispers when she manages to pull away slightly and he smiles before kissing her.

“I love you, too,” he whispers back before kissing her again.


End file.
